


There's a First Time For Everything

by thicctor-nikiforov (trashbambi)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal, Crying During Sex, Deepthroating, Fingering, First Time, Happy Crying that is, M/M, Top!Yuuri, bottom!viktor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 07:30:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9062482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trashbambi/pseuds/thicctor-nikiforov
Summary: Yuuri pushed open the door to his bedroom as he was looking at his phone, a small smile on his face at something Phichit had posted on instagram. He only looked up once he’d closed the door, the smile on his face replaced with shock as he froze.There, laying in his bed, seemingly asleep, was a very naked Viktor Nikiforov.





	

**Author's Note:**

> this came to me in a dream~  
> literally... at least the start did then it ran away with me lmao.
> 
> This is set between eps 3 & 4.
> 
> beta'd by MihaelKai!

Yuuri pushed open the door to his bedroom as he was looking at his phone, a small smile on his face at something Phichit had posted on instagram. He only looked up once he’d closed the door, the smile on his face replaced with shock as he froze.

There, laying in his bed, seemingly asleep, was a very naked Viktor Nikiforov. At least Yuuri assumed he was naked considering the sheets were were only covering him and the whole left side was exposed with no hint of underwear.

A slight flush crept across Yuuri’s cheeks as his hand fumbled with the door handle again, intending to leave. The noise made Viktor stir from his nap and he sat up groggily, rubbing one eye as he looked at Yuuri, the sheets pooling in his lap.

“Ah, Yuuri. You’re here.” Viktor said a smile blooming on his lips. Yuuri’s heart skipped a beat.

“Wh-why are you in my bed… naked?” Yuuri asked, hand dropping from the door handle. Viktor patted the mattress beside him, inviting Yuuri to join him, and Yuuri’s body moved of it’s own accord, around the bed to sit on the edge.

“Well, you’ve been ignoring or misunderstanding my advances since I got here… I thought that maybe… if I did something more overt, you’d realise I’m serious… Although… If you’re not into men I apologise… I’ll stop.” Viktor told him, a flash of nervousness crossing his face, much to Yuuri’s surprise. He’d never seen Viktor be openly nervous before, not in all the years he’d been following his career, it was strange to see Viktor nervous because of him. 

“O-oh! I am! Into men that is! I mean, I’m into you. I… I didn’t think you were serious… I thought maybe you were just… like that with everyone or… teasing me or something…” Yuuri blurted out, before biting his lower lip to stop himself talking, the flush on his cheeks a little darker. Viktor’s nervous expression melted into a soft, fond look.

“No. I’m not like that with everyone. And I wasn’t teasing you. I’m very attracted to you Yuuri.” Viktor told him gently, a hand sliding down Yuuri’s arm, the same way it had a few days ago. Only this time Yuuri didn’t run away, and Viktor’s hand didn’t stop at his hand, instead moving to Yuuri’s thigh and sliding up.

Yuuri’s heart hammered in his chest, looking at Viktor with wide eyes for a moment before he clumsily crushed their lips together, joy erupting in every part of him at the fact Viktor was attracted to him.

Viktor gasped at the kiss, and gave a quiet chuckle at Yuuri’s enthusiasm, returning the kiss with just as much. Yuuri’s inexperience was obvious to Viktor, but he found it quite endearing, and he didn’t mind taking charge of the lip lock, swiping his tongue across Yuuri’s lips. When they parted in a soft gasp, Viktor coaxed Yuuri’s own tongue to respond with teasing flicks, encouraging it into his own mouth. He sucked at the slick muscle briefly before groaning as he allowed Yuuri to explore his mouth.

After so many weeks of trying to get Yuuri to notice his advances here he was, being pushed onto his back as Yuuri climbed over him to sit on his thighs. He couldn’t be happier with how this hand turned out.

Yuuri’s hands slid and stroked over Viktor’s chest, it felt wonderful to be touched in such a reverent way, and then it felt even better as Yuuri’s fingers found Viktor’s nipples, flicking over them before rubbing feather light circles around them.

Viktor gasped into Yuuri’s mouth, chest arching up against the pleasurable sensation, searching for more as his cock began to harden beneath the sheets around his waist.

Viktor had never wanted to submit to someone before, but now? Now he wanted to give Yuuri everything he could. Viktor wanted Yuuri to take him. Though he wondered if Yuuri knew what to do, was he a virgin? He gently pushed at Yuuri’s shoulder, breaking their kiss, slightly breathless.

“Yuuri, before we go any further I need to ask. Have you done this before? Been with anyone? Been with a man?” Viktor asked, his hand sliding up the side of Yuuri’s neck to cup his cheek, eyes glued to Yuuri’s plump, delicious looking lips.

“Oh… ah… I haven’t… had sex… with anyone… I… Back in Detroit Phichit and I… we sometimes lent each other a hand to get off but I’ve not done more than that… Though i know how… how it works. Is that… is it ok?” Yuuri told him, his face beet red from talking about this. Viktor’s eyebrows raised at the admission of him and Phichit having given each other handjobs, but he couldn’t say he was all that surprised.

“It’s fine Yuuri. I just didn’t want to throw you into anything you’re not ready for or don’t know how to do.” Viktor assured him, leaning up to press a gentle kiss to Yuuri’s lips.

“I’ve always been the giver, never the receiver. I want you to take me Yuuri. But if you’d prefer it the other way, I don’t mind that either.” Viktor said, face flushed with want as Yuuri’s head dropped and one hand came up to cover his mouth as Viktor’s words sunk in.

The thought of being inside Viktor had Yuuri’s cock jerking in his sweat pants. He hadn’t realised until now just how hard kissing Viktor had made him, his dick tenting the front of the fabric, straining uncomfortably in the restriction of his boxers.

“O-oh god… Yes! I mean… I’d like to… take you. If that’s what you want.” Yuuri said, lifting his head again, forcing himself to overcome his nerves and look Viktor directly in the eyes a determined look on his face despite the blush.

“Let me make you feel good, Viktor.” Yuuri said, pressing another kiss to Viktor’s smiling lips before sitting up, looking down at the slightly dazed look on Viktor’s face. His eyes trailed down the other’s body, taking in the slight flush on his chest, his pert nipples, the quick rise and fall of his chest as he breathed harder than normal.

Then his eyes trailed further down, his breath hitching at the sight of the large tent in the sheets where Viktor’s erection was, twitching every now and then in anticipation of pleasure. His mouth went dry as he reached a hand down to trace a finger along the underside of the bulge, Viktor gasping at the unexpected touch.

Yuuri’s eyes darted back up to Viktor’s face, no trace of nervousness left on it, only an open look of adoration and want. Yuuri’s heart constricted almost painfully in his chest at such a look being directed at him.

It still hadn’t sunken in. Viktor wanted him, him, boring old Yuuri. His arousal was for him. His body was his for the taking.

Yuuri had to close his eyes as a heady wave of arousal crashed over him like a tsunami. A damp spot formed on the front of his grey tracksuit pants as it absorbed the precum dribbling from him. He briefly wondered if he’d even last long enough to get inside Viktor, before his hands ever moving of their own volition, pulling down the sheets and exposing Viktor’s dick.

Of course Yuuri had seen him naked before, but not aroused. Seeing him that way now caused yuuri to groan. He was so much bigger, which Yuuri had thought impossible when he was already quite big while soft. The second thought that hit him was that he wanted to taste it. Yuuri wanted Viktor’s cock in his mouth.

“Yuuri? Are you ok? You’ve been… staring for a while… What’s wrong?” Viktor asked, Yuuri’s eyes snapping back up at see a look of concern. He hadn’t realised he’d been staring for a good few minutes, just taking in the mesmerizing way Viktor’s cock twitched and pulsed every now and then.

“I’m fine! You’re just… you’re so big… so beautiful…” Yuuri muttered, before he shifted, settling himself between Viktor’s spread legs so his face was level with the other’s erection. Viktor’s breath hitched as he looked down, realisation dawning on his face at what Yuuri was about to do.

While Yuuri had never given a blowjob before, he knew the basics, suck and mind the teeth. He figured he’d learn the fine details as he went. And so he wrapped his fingers around the long shaft and gave Viktor a slow stroke, watching as the older man’s head fell back, hips twitching as he let out a low moan.

Then he leaned in, experimentally licking at the head, the musky taste of precum bursting on his tongue. It was different then he’d imagined, and Yuuri had imagined sucking Viktor off a lot in the past. He found he liked the taste more than expected, and took the head on his mouth, closing his eyes as he began to suck gently.

Viktor’s hand flew to Yuuri’s hair, winding in it as the other hand gripped the sheets, a drawn out groan falling from his lips. As he knew Yuuri had never done this before, he used his hand to gently guide his head into a bobbing motion, keeping it shallow so Yuuri could get used to the motion.  
Yuuri hummed around Viktor’s cock, happily following the other’s guidance for a while until he had to pull his head back to gasp for air, licking his lips. Viktor gently carded his fingers through Yuuri’s hair, breathing a little laboured.

“Viktor… tell me what to do… tell me how to make you feel good.” Yuuri asked quietly, looking up at the other with an unsure expression. Viktor looked down at him and smiled, his hand slipping down to stroke Yuuri’s cheek with a thumb.

“You’re doing great already, milyy. Try breathing through your nose, and sucking a little harder.” Viktor suggested, brushing the hair back from Yuuri’s forehead. The praise sent a shiver of delight down Yuuri’s spine and he gave a slight nod before returning to his task, wrapping his lips around the head once more and sucking harder as he bobbed his head, breathing through his nose now. It was much easier like this.

“That’s it Yuuri, So good.” Viktor purred, realising that Yuuri enjoyed being praised probably a little more than normal after seeing the reaction he’d gotten before. Viktor lost himself a little as Yuuri experimentally began alternating hard and soft sucks, the older man’s head falling back once more with a quiet grunt as his hips gave a little jerk, pushing his cock further in than he’s intended, Yuuri letting out a surprised noise.

“Ahh, sorry zvezda moya. You make me feel so good.” Viktor apologised, hand resting on the back of Yuuri’s head.

“Hmm, would you like to try taking more of me in?” Viktor asked, pushing himself up onto an elbow. Yuuri gave a small nod as he sucked gently.

“Ok. Slowly now. Keep sucking, if you feel like you’re going to gag, you can swallow. Tap my thigh twice if you want to stop.” Viktor said, pressing lightly at the back of Yuuri’s head to encourage him forward.

Yuuri closed his eyes again as he took more of Viktor into his mouth, intense arousal sweeping through him. And then he felt the head pressing into his throat and fought the urge to gag, swallowing thickly like Viktor had told him. It helped, and soon he felt the head bumping the back of his throat, his face scrunching up slightly as his own cock gave a hard pulse, more precum soaking into his pants.

Viktor’s head tipped back again, a loud moan ripping from his throat as Yuuri’s throat muscles convulsed around him.

“B`lyad'! Yuuri! That feels amazing!” Viktor exclaimed, stopping as Yuuri’s lips reached the base, his nose pressed into the thatch of Viktor’s pubic hair.

“I’m going to move a little, ok?” Viktor warned, before he started to guide Yuuri’s head back and forth once more, sitting up properly so he could cover his other mouth with his hand, trying to stifle his moans.

“Feels heavenly… Ah…” He groaned, looking down as Yuuri began patting at his thigh desperately. He quickly let go and Yuuri sat up, gasping for air, feeling dizzy and lightheaded from the lack of breath. It was hard to breathe with a cock in your throat.

“S-sorry… air…” Yuuri gasped, catching his breath as he fought the embarrassment flooding him.

“Shhh, it’s ok. Come here.” Viktor reassured him, pulling Yuuri into a hug and littering his cheeks with kisses. Yuuri gave a soft laugh and relaxed in Viktor’s arms, wrapping his own around the other’s shoulders.

“I’ve wanted you for so long, Viktor… This… feels like a dream.” Yuuri admitted, running his fingers through Viktor’s soft hair. Viktor suddenly punched Yuuri’s side and the younger man let out a yelp, looking at Viktor with a shocked expression.

“Not a dream, see?” Viktor chuckled, rubbing his nose against Yuuri’s own. Yuuri grinned and pressed a kiss to Viktor’s lips, sighing happily. Viktor reached up and removed Yuuri’s glasses, folding them and leaning over to place them on the desk.

“Let’s get you out of those clothes, hmm?” Viktor suggested, and Yuuri blushed shyly, moving back to pull off his shirt as Viktor’s hands went to his hips, a hungry expression on his face as he pulled the other’s pants down, freeing his cock which bounced free, hard and flushed, head glistening with precum.

“Ah, you already made a mess, Yuuri. Do I excite you that much?” Viktor chuckled as he pushed Yuuri’s pants to his knees, Yuuri finishing the work and kicking them off and onto the floor. Viktor reached out to grasp Yuuri’s dick, stroking it firmly and enjoying the way Yuuri squirmed under his touch.

“A-ah! Yes! You do… So much.” Yuuri mumbled, eyes half closed in bliss as Viktor stroked him, hands moving to grip Viktor’s shoulders for support. Having the older man touch him made Yuuri’s spine feel like jelly, it was a dream alright, a dream come true. Just this had him seeing heaven.

“Don’t get too excited now Yuuri. You still have to fuck me after all.” Viktor teased as he felt Yuuri’s cock straining in his fingers as though it were getting ready to release. He squeezed the base firmly as Yuuri gasped, looking at Viktor with a pleading expression.

“Then let me fuck you Viktor. I want to cum inside you… can I? Or would you rather use a condom?” Yuuri asked, biting the bullet and going for it. He was too turned on to be embarrassed and to dance around the issue as he usually would with something like this.

Now it was Viktor’s turn to blush, the blunt way which Yuuri asked to cum inside him making lust curl in his abdomen and a strange excited flutter happen in his chest.

“A-ah… No… no condom… it’s ok.” Viktor stuttered, eyes wide as he looked at the other with surprise. This man would be the death of him.

Yuuri grinned at seeing Viktor flustered, taking the opportunity to push the older man into his back again and leaning over him. He pulled the sheets fully off the other and pushed his legs up as his hand slid under the pillow to retrieve the lube he kept there. As he pulled it out, a brow raised as the noticed there was less in it then when he’d used it just last night.

“Ohh, naughty boy, have you been using my lube?” Yuuri asked, suddenly feeling far more comfortable and confident with the situation than he’d thought he would his first time. He put that down to it being Viktor. Viktor who was getting more flustered by the second as he was caught out. He hadn’t thought Yuuri would notice.

“I… ah… prepped myself a little earlier…” Viktor confessed, avoiding Yuuri’s eyes in embarrassment as how eager and self confident he must seem. He’d figured that even if Yuuri rejected him it wouldn’t hurt to be prepared.

Yuuri reached between them and rubbed a finger over Viktor’s hole, smirking as he found it still slick.

“How naughty of you. Still, I suppose thats a good thing… I’m getting quite worked up. I’ll prep you a little more, if that’s ok?” Yuuri asked, biting his lower lip as he pushed a finger into the other, finding him still rather relaxed. He added a second, then a third, raising his brows at how easy it was. He wondered how long Viktor had been fingering himself for before Yuuri had arrived. Had he actually been asleep at all?

Viktor squirmed beneath him, fingers twisting in the sheets as Yuuri thrust his fingers slowly, his hand coming up to cover his mouth again. It felt wonderful, if still a little uncomfortable and strange. He could definitely get used to this.

Yuuri spent a while stretching him more, leaning down to trail kisses along Viktor’s neck and collar bones, stopping every now and then to suck and bite at a patch of skin until a love bite formed. By the time Yuuri deemed Viktor ready, the older man was a moaning, writhing mess of need, skin littered with multiple vivid love bites. Yuuri thought he looked so beautiful like this, flushed and aroused, marked. 

“Yuuri, please… please… I need you… fuck me!” Viktor begged, the sound of it like music to Yuuri’s ears. He’d waited most of his life to hear that kind of thing from the other’s lips. Viktor had been his main fantasy all through his teens and young adult life. And finally he was hearing it for real. He had to take a few deep breaths to calm himself, fingers slipping from Viktor’s body and grabbing the lube again, sitting back to squeeze some over his cock, choking back a moan as he stroked himself to spread it.

He closed the cap of the lube and tossed it aside, not caring where it ended up. Then Yuuri shifted, spreading Viktor’s legs with his hips, the hand still on his cock guiding it and pressing the head against Viktor’s entrance.

“Are you ready?” Yuuri asked, a wave of nervousness hitting him suddenly. But the look on Viktor's face quickly chased it away, and at the other’s rapid nod, Yuuri pushed in in one smooth, slow movement. He almost choked on his next breath at how tight and hot being inside Viktor felt. Though he looked up in worry as Viktor let out a loud, high pitched moan, his body arching at the intrusion.

“Are you ok? Did I hurt you?” Yuuri asked franticly, stopping all movement as he grabbed Viktor’s hand, lacing their fingers together, his worry overcoming his arousal and the want to just pound Viktor into the mattress. Viktor took a moment to respond, panting as he stared blankly up at the ceiling.

“N-no… it’s… a little uncomfortable… fuck… you’re so thick… a-ah… doesn’t hurt though… just… give me… a moment…” Viktor gasped, having to make a conscious effort to remember to speak English and not Russian. His chest was heaving, feeling like his heart was trying to slam through his ribcage.

Yuuri was inside him, stretching him so deliciously. He felt so full, and it was perfect. It’s was so much better than he’d been imagining these past few months since the banquet where Yuuri had first come up on his radar.

“Please… move…” Viktor whimpered, rolling his hips and giving Yuuri’s hand a squeeze. Yuuri wasted no time in doing so once he was sure Viktor was ok, pulling out a little and starting a slow, shallow pace, getting them both used to the sensations. Yuuri leaned over further practically laying on Viktor as he once again began littering his skin with kisses, their intertwined hands squeezing each other every now and then as pleasure gave a sudden spike.

“Viktor… ahh… fuck… you feel so good… I don’t know… ah… if i can keep going… ngh… for long…” Yuuri panted against Viktor’s neck, licking at the damp, flushed skin. Yuuri felt almost drunk on lust as he neared orgasm.

“Ah… ah… Yuuri! Please… please keep going! D-dont cum yet! Nggh!” Viktor begged, covering his mouth with his free hand, trying to quiet his pleasured cries. It felt so good, heavenly. He wanted this to keep going for as long as possible, though he knew Yuuri’s relative inexperience meant it wouldn’t last much longer. He was surprised the younger man has lasted this long as it was.

Viktor felt himself tearing up, the pleasure almost too much. He’d always been the type to feel deeply, despite his outwardly cool and relaxed appearance, and this was no different. He’d been called dramatic more than once. Viktor’s breath hitched in a different way, a soft hiccup as he started to cry. Yuuri jerked backward, looking down at Viktor with wide eyes as he stopped all movement.

“Oh god are you ok? Did I hurt you? Do you want to stop? I should stop” Yuuri rambled nervously, scared he’d done something to upset the other. Viktor just shook his head, wrapping his arm around Yuuri’s neck to keep him close, squeezing his hand softly.

“No, no please… don’t stop… ahh… feels so good… too good… Yuuri… Yuuri…” Viktor whimpered, starting up a mantra of the other’s name and pleading with him not to stop as he kissed the younger man every few moments. Yuuri’s cock was brushing right over his prostate with every thrust. It was driving him insane.

Yuuri was a little shocked by the other’s reaction but he kept going, the worry over the other crying having pulled him back from the edge just enough to prolong their tryst. Though he had little knowledge of such things, Yuuri could tell Viktor was getting close, the older man releasing a constant stream of noises. He let go of Viktor’s hand and slid his own between them, gripping the other’s cock firmly and pumping it in time with his thrusts.

The way Viktor's voice jumped up a pitch and his cock gave a hard pulse in his hand told Yuuri he was almost there. Not that he needed to pay attention to that when Viktor gasped that he was going to cum in English a few times before slipping into what Yuuri assumed was the Russian for the same thing.

Viktor’s hands flew to Yuuri’s back, his nails clawing at the skin as his voice seemed to cut out, his body going rigid beneath Yuuri as cum spurt over the younger’s fingers and their stomachs. The way Viktor’s insides clamped down around him made it hard for Yuuri to keep moving, feeling almost painfully tight.

“Oh… Y-yabai… Viktor… I’m gonna.. A-ah… iku iku iku.” Yuuri choked out, hips jerking unevenly as he came, the hand supporting him gripping the sheets, knuckles white.

Everything slowed from the desperate tempo it had been at only moments before, Yuuri trying to catch his breath as he pulled back, looking down at Viktor to check that he was ok.

The sight that greeted him was breathtaking. Viktor was boneless below him, a dazed expression on his tear streaked face, though he was no longer crying.

“Are you ok?” Yuuri asked, forgetting his hand was covered in Viktor’s cum and bringing it up to stroke his cheek before noticing.

“Ah… sorry!” Yuuri said, going to pull his hand away when Viktor grabbed his wrist, keeping it close as he turned his head, lazily licking it clean. Yuuri’s cheeks flushed at the action, sucking in a sharp breath as Viktor looked up at him with a small smirk.

“I’m fine, zvezda moya, more than fine. Brilliant. Amazing. You did very well.” Viktor rambled, leaning up to press a kiss at the corner of the other’s mouth.

“Though you need to pull out of me, ah, I’m a little sore.” Viktor admitted, and Yuuri quickly pulled out, the older man hissing slightly in discomfort below him.

“I’m sorry for crying, it was a little intense.” Viktor told him, looking slightly abashed at having done so. Yuuri gave him a lopsided smile, feeling very soppy now. He’d just had sex with Viktor. The man he’d been admiring for years. The man who’d shown up out of the blue, naked, to be his coach. It felt very surreal. He felt like his heart was going to burst from a weird combination of happiness and pride. Happiness that he’d got to do this, that viktor has chosen him. Pride that he’d made Viktor feel so good.

Yuuri sighed as he moved and curled up against Viktor’s side, stroking his hand over the other’s chest. Viktor’s arms curled around him, holding him close and pressing a gentle kiss to the top of his head.

“We should shower.” Viktor hummed, fingers drawing lazy circles on Yuuri’s arm. Yuuri didn’t want to move though. If they moved now it would be over. Yuuri didn’t want this moment to be over.

“Viktor… I… what are we?” Yuuri asked quietly, staring down at his hand.

“Yuuri? Are you worried this was a one time thing? I assure you, it’s not. I’d very much like you to be my partner. For as long as you’ll have me.” Viktor told him, wriggling down a little to nuzzle the other’s cheek before dropping a kiss to the soft skin.

“Really? You really want to… be with me? Like… as boyfriends?” Yuuri asked, his eyes wide, a hopeful expression blooming on his face.

“Yes Yuuri, as boyfriends.” Viktor assured him, and then Yuuri was kissing him, not hungrily and lustfully like earlier. It was a kiss full of joy and tenderness, and it made Viktor’s heart swell.

“Yes. I’m yours Viktor.” Yuuri told him, and Viktor grinned against his lips, brushing his fingers through the other’s hair.

“As I am yours, zolotse” Viktor replied tenderly, continuing to stroke Yuuri’s hair softly, just enjoying laying with him.

**Author's Note:**

> In a way, they had their first times with each other. -fans self- so romantic. ahhhhh.
> 
> I know a non kinky fic? from me? what's going on? my dreams are more tame than my waking mind. send help.
> 
> milyy - sweetie / my sweet  
> zvezda moya - my star  
> zolotse - my gold  
> (Viktor likes pet names)  
> B`lyad' - Fuck
> 
> yabai - dangerous (slang) (generally said when someone is close to climax or it feels too good)  
> iku - 'i'm cumming' (slang)
> 
> I'm still taking Viktuuri art requests on tumblr until Jan 1st! You can ask for as many things as you like!  
> [You can read the requesting info here](http://trashbambi.tumblr.com/post/154099892015)  
> [and you can see whats already been asked for here](http://trashbambi.tumblr.com/tagged/viktuuri-request)
> 
> YOUR COMMENTS FUEL ME


End file.
